Newborn Bernice's Life and Enchantress's Gift
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Enchantress had to take Bernice away in order to save her even if she had to keep it a secret from Yen Sid who had no idea about the girl until some time later...but will the secrets of Bernice's Past that she isn't aware of be told to her and if so how will she feel once she finds out? [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ]


**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Beatrice Birchwood and Tommy Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf **

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney **

**Credit for Disney's Beauty and The Beast Movie goes to Disney**

**Credit for Disney's Alice in Wonderland goes to Disney**

* * *

[Enchantress's POV]

I had to hurry the youngest Birchwood child to the place that I was going to take her too because she was hanging on very weakly to which surprise me to be honest...

the stuff that I gave her that was the same stuff that happen to help her older sister and older brother seem to have help them a lot but for this much smaller baby who after being given the same item to help her didn't seem to be working as fast as it did for the other two and after I scan the little one with my magic I let out a startled gasp.

the child was born with hypoglycemia to which is why it was working so slowly...by the time it took it's full effect it would be too late and the Heartless would most likely come soon if I do not hurry and take this little girl to some place that will help her...

when I went to the hospital in the human world I saw the two Birchwood babies being taken out of the room where their mother should still be and I walk inside and saw the doctors were talking and a nurse tells them that they found out that there was another baby and that baby was the other two baby Birchwood's sister who was born around 12:04 Am making her a day younger than her twin sister and twin brother...

and I had to work fast after I could sense how little time the little one had once she was brought into the world around 12:04 Am so when the Doctors and Nurse weren't looking and had place her down I rush over and took out the same item that would be used on the other Two Birchwood Twins and then I gave it to the little girl but even though it did make her more better she was very pale and was taking in some heavy breaths as best as her small body could.

I knew that something was wrong as the item should of worked and after I had scan her with my magic I found out that the child was born with hypoglycemia and I knew that Yen Sid must of not known about her...

so I had to rush out of the hospital and head into the World that I knew that could help her...at least I hope so.

perhaps one of the Keyblade Masters will know what to do...

as I step into the place I needed to be my Toon Form transform into CGI form and I look down at the baby in my arms and saw that she took the form a CGI Baby when we both enter this Realm which would have some hope for her...

I rush into the building where I knew one of the Keyblade Masters would be in well at least I hope that they would be inside and as I went through the halls I couldn't help but think about the memories of Yen Sid being a Keyblade Master and how I can't believe that Yen Sid had retired as a Keyblade Master after what happen to Baron Von Rotten, he should of stayed a Keyblade Master but I guess he had his reasons for no longer wanting to be a Keyblade Master.

as I came into the meeting room that Keyblade Masters would meet and have their meetings in I found it was empty and I couldn't help but worry even more as I look down at the baby who I was afraid for if she didn't get the help she needed and soon.

then I remembered something that was a machine that was built with magic with it...

it was a type of Tank that was hook up to the machine that one could place the being in the tank and it will fill up with a type of liquid and the one who is in the tank will be place in a magic energy bubble even though you can't see the energy bubble it is still there and it protects the one in the tank so they can still use it and all so breathe in the tank as if they were a mermaid.

I walk up the stairs that lead to the laboratory that has the said Tank and the Machine in and as I came to the double doors and with my free hand and I push the doors open and headed over to the machine and the Tank and got everything ready for the baby...

it had been two weeks since I place her into the Tank and let it heal her and even though it did help her and made her look like much like a normal newborn and she even started to get chubby arms, legs, feet and even some chubby belly on her body too.

though she didn't grow much and was still small but at least she was getting better...

though after reading the machine that tells about her heart I suddenly grew more worried as her heart was very weak and if I took her out of the Tank she would most likely go into a coma due to the fact the thing that would be keeping her alive would be the same thing that saved her brother and sister that was Beatrice and Thomas...and it was lucky I gave it to her in time though I keep forgetting what the name of it was that Yen Sid called it that was used on Beatrice, Thomas and their little sister who has yet to be given a name...

I guess I could give this baby girl a name...hmm I watch as I saw her slowly open her eyes and they were a lovely Amber color to which if any light was shining at them ( like it was now ) you can see that they all most look golden.

as I was thinking of a name for the baby I remembered the young woman who had fell in love with the one called Baron Von Rotten and he had loved her back and this was before he had became Doom...

the young woman was human and her hair was a pale blonde color and her eyes were a amber color also the same color as the baby girl's eyes...

the woman was very upset after what happen to Baron Von Rotten when he became Doom...

so much so she lost her heart to the darkness...

this even caused the woman to become a Heartless and go by the name Lady Truly Heartless or just called Lady Heartlessly...

Lady Heartlessly was true to her name as she control her own army of Heartless and would send them to Toontown and would have them attack the Toons there and even though Toons didn't know about it cause the Keyblade Masters would stop the Heartless before they can be seen by the Toon they were going after or even by other Toons...

I was happy that Yen Sid was able to save Lady Heartlessly's Heart before it formed a Nobody...

the said heart was in this very room and was place in stasis

and I knew what I had to do to save the baby...I must merge the heart that use to belong to the one called Lady Heartlessly...

with the heart being fully merge into the baby's own heart it will no longer be able to return to Lady Heartlessly.

and even it would come to that it would be worth it to help the baby...

so I went over to where the heart was as it was glowing a pure light and then I took it over to the baby and open up the thing that was keeping the heart in and I watch it float into the air and the light that came from it was shining all over the room before it went to the baby and then there was a bright flash of light and I had to close my eyes and when the light died down I saw that the light was now around the baby and I knew that it worked and the heart had merge with the baby's heart...

I was happy I was able to save her life but now I had to take her back to the human world soon but I think I should give her a Gift before I do...

I walk out of the room to go get the Gift that I would have send with her when she is place back into the human world and I would most likely have to put her in a orphanage...  
and I would have to put down her first and last name on a note of course...

perhaps I will name her Bernice Serenity Birchwood, she did look like a Bernice...

I came back with a Keyblade it use to belong to Baron Von Rotten when he was a Keyblade Master but wasn't any longer...

the Keyblade was a Black Color with a White Crescent Moon in the middle of it and even had what look to be white sparkles all over it making it look like stars.

the Keyblade had turn into small sparkles as the Keyblade was no more it would seem but in truth it was becoming energy so it can merge with Bernice and when the time comes when she calls on the power of the Keyblade it will appear before her and she will be able to use it to fight back any enemies though I or Yen Sid might have to train her on how to use a Keyblade...

I started to leave the building and with Baby Bernice in my arms as I headed to the human world and to a orphanage and making sure to leave a note with her...

Some Years have past since that day and I find that Bernice had found her Family to which I am happy for that...

but if she knew the truth about what happen to her when she was first brought into the world it could be very shocking to find out that she could of went into coma if her heart and the other heart didn't merge...and who would of known what would of happen next.

perhaps I should tell Yen Sid to tell her...I believe that it is time that he knew the truth and find out about Bernice and what I had to do to save her from going into a coma...

as I went to where Yen Sid and told him what I did he was more than pleased...

"you had no right to hide this news from me! what if Doom found out about her?!"Yen Sid yells at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him before I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him.

"what would you want me to do? just wait for you so I could show her to you? I didn't have time! I had to save her life! you would of done the same thing if you were me! and don't say you wouldn't cause I know you would of!"I said to him and at first he seem mad but he calm down and nods his head before speaking.

"you are right I would of done the same thing...but that doesn't give you the right to keep this from me..."Yen Sid said and I couldn't help but smile at him a little "well you had secrets you kept from me too like you use to being a Keyblade Master...to which do the Toon Patrol and the other two Birchwood Twins know?"I said to him and he sighed a little before answering me.

"No the Toon Patrol don't know and Beatrice and Thomas don't know about that either...No Toon in Toontown knows of my past...or the fact I was a Keyblade Master..."Yen Sid said and I couldn't help but smirk at this news.

"well I hate to break it to you but that video game that is called 'Kingdom Heart' tells of your past and all so Bernice knows that you were a Keyblade Master so she is going to tell both her siblings and the Toon Patrol about you being a Keyblade Master."I said and I watch his eyes go wide in shock.

"you mean to tell me she knows?! but how?!"Yen Sid said and I look at him and I shake my head at how he couldn't figure out that some humans who have played said game had already knew him as a Keyblade Master...

"she also knows many other things...such as the Alice in Wonderland's villains are all so the Mad Hatter, The March Hare and that Cheshire Cat..."I said and Yen Sid look surprise at me "Mad Hatter and March Hare maybe mad but I wouldn't call them 'villains'..."Yen Sid and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him for not knowing the facts that was so clear to see about the two.

"they are villains if you hadn't notice...but lucky they aren't the problem the only problem is the Cheshire Cat as he is the one I must talk to you about since not only was I coming here to talk to you about Bernice but all so speak to you about The Cheshire Cat that has been causing trouble for all the Toons in Toontown I believe perhaps he should be send to live with The Birchwood Family and maybe it will help if Bernice tamed the Cheshire Cat after all I do believe she can handle the job of making him try to be well less likely to try to get a Toon in trouble with his tricks that all most gets one killed if not careful...it was lucky that Alice girl made it out of Wonderland in one piece and I would feel much better if the Cheshire Cat was place under their watch so he wouldn't put any Toon or human in danger again so I am asking you to speak with the Toon Patrol about it first before you do anything else."I said to him and he blinks a few times before looking down and thinking to himself before looking back at me.

"I will talk it over with the Toon Patrol...and I will agree with you on that the Cheshire Cat has gone too far too many times in placing Toons and Humans in danger so yes I shall see what I can do about what you are asking."Yen Sid said and I couldn't help but smile before walking away and before I could fully go out of the room he called out to me "is there anything else you are keeping from me that I should know about?"he asks me and I guess I should of told him that the Keyblade that use to belong to Baron Von Rotten now belongs to Bernice but where was the fun in that?

I turn around and gave him a warm smile before saying to him "no not really...good day to you Yen Sid."then I left and headed back to my home and keeping the secret of Bernice having a Keyblade that use to belong to Baron Von Rotten for it is best kept a secret for now...  
just in case Doom might be around and could hear about it.

* * *

**I hope that imaginarytoon1 likes this idea on this kind of past about Bernice that she doesn't even know about though I guess Bernice could find out about this part of her past much later at some point :)**

**and no the Tank that she was in wasn't a fish tank, it was more like a healing tank so do not misunderstand or think it was a Fish Tank to which it was a different type of Tank as it said in this story.**

**and a Keyblade that use to belong to Baron Von Rotten just sounded interesting :)**

**anyway I hope you like the idea about Bernice having a Keyblade that use to belong to Baron Von Rotten and all so the other stuff in this short story too.**

**the next new chapters of The Lost Birchwood is still being work on but I think it will be worth the wait for you all who have been reading The Lost Birchwood :D**

**so I hope you don't mind the wait :) **

**anyway I hope you like this and perhaps this idea can be mix a little into The Lost Birchwood Story about Bernice having a Keyblade.**


End file.
